


One Step At A Time

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku comes home to find an injured Noiz lying on his bed. This would have been awkward all on its own, but adding the history between the two makes it even more complicated for Koujaku. </p><p>But in the end, sometimes it's better to accept fate and jump rather than hesitate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place post-canon in Ren's route. There's really no references to any relationship but Koujaku and Noiz's, however.
> 
> I apologize for the fact that I haven't written the prequel to this yet and also for the typos that I inevitably missed, and I'd like to thank everyone who put up with my whining while I finished this fic.

The first thing Koujaku noticed when he got home was that he wasn't alone. There was nothing out of place in his apartment. From what he could see, it was as dark and abandoned as he'd left it in the early hours of that morning. It was only after Beni sensed his hesitation, fluttered off his shoulder and started squawking at something out of his sight that Koujaku reached for the sword on his back and headed into his bedroom.

" _Intruder! Get out!_ "

Of all the things Koujaku had expected to see, one of the very last had been a bloodied, bruised and exhausted Noiz lying on his bed. 

Noiz cracked one eye open and gently batted Beni away from him and onto the floor. 

"Welcome home."

Koujaku did a double-take and held his hand out for Beni to land on. Beni managed to escape from the group of Usagimodoki that had rolled from behind Koujaku's bed a second later and sat in Koujaku's palm, ruffling his feathers irritably. 

"How did you get in here?" Koujaku asked, finally finding his voice as Noiz rolled over to expose the large patch of blood he'd left on Koujaku's pillowcase. He dropped his sword by the bedroom door and stared at the large red blotch on his formerly clean pillow.

"Let myself in."

Koujaku felt his eyebrow tic as he noticed the open window above his bed, and Noiz rolled over again to avoid his gaze. He scratched the side of his head as he did so, and several flakes of dried blood and clumps of dirt fell from Noiz's hair and onto his sheets. 

"Urgh, why did you have to... doesn't matter. Here, brat," Koujaku said, cutting himself off and offering his hand to Noiz instead. Noiz hesitated for a second, and he reached up and grabbed hold of Koujaku's forearm instead. Koujaku shook his head, but he helped Noiz to his feet anyway.

Noiz swayed, stumbled, and fell backward towards Koujaku's bed the moment that he didn't have support. Koujaku tried to stop him from falling, but he wasn't fast enough, and Noiz fell back onto the bed sheets, more dirt and dry blood falling from his clothes on impact. Koujaku sighed through his teeth, held his hand out again, and this time when Noiz grabbed onto him, he slung Noiz's arm over his shoulders and didn't let go of him.

"C'mon," Koujaku said, voice losing its edge as Noiz leaned on him for support.

"Don't drop me, old man," Noiz murmured. "I can hear your bones creaking when you move."

"If I drop you anywhere, brat, it'll be outside."

"Heh," Noiz smirked, arm tightening around Koujaku's shoulders as his footsteps got more awkward.

Koujaku sighed, annoyed, but he didn't do or say anything. He supposed that Noiz couldn't feel the injuries that were making him feel so faint, but that didn't mean that they weren't doing him harm. He didn't particularly like forcing his own opinions or agenda onto Noiz -- especially since they were rarely well-received -- but if the brat didn't take care of himself, he really had no other choice.

Since the start of... well, whatever the hell it was that they had, there had been a certain distance between them, a boundary that they were yet to cross. It was unavoidable, considering how it had all started; stress, regret, alcohol and the need for human touch, but now they seemed to be moving on from that. On the surface, Noiz seemed like a smart-ass brat with so sense of shame, so the contradictions Koujaku had uncovered during the time they'd spent together had taken him by surprise.

It hadn't taken him long to realise that Noiz's body lacked feeling, but had taken months for Koujaku to gain enough of Noiz's trust to treat his wounds. He's made that move out of necessity, but Noiz didn't seem like he was willing to let him any deeper than that, and so Koujaku stopped doing it all together and just left Noiz to his own devices. Well, the kid had made it this far on his own.

Koujaku sighed, and the arm he had around Noiz's waist tightened. No, that wasn't fair. When he thought of the times that Noiz's hands had traced his scars, his tattoos, he knew that he was just as guarded as Noiz was.

Once they reached the bathroom, Koujaku gently left Noiz leaning against the wall began to fill the bath. Noiz seemed steadier now, and after a little while he pushed away from the wall and began to strip off his clothes, dumping the bloodied material to the floor. Koujaku glanced over his shoulder, caught sight of Noiz shedding his pants and underwear and turned back to the bath. 

Koujaku suddenly felt irritated with himself, and he busied himself with the bottles and jars on the shelf above the bathtub.

"Don't need any of that stuff," Noiz said, and he stepped around Koujaku and sat himself down in the bath without a second glance. The moment he was settled, the water started to take on a sickly pink tinge from the dried blood. There were more stubborn patches of dirt and blood on his skin too, but he made no effort to clean those off yet; instead, he lay back and shut his eyes, apparently content with letting himself relax.

Maybe he could feel his body refusing to move properly but not the pain associated with it, or the warmth that would ease the stiffness. Or maybe he couldn't feel anything but exhaustion. Maybe what he'd just done had been purely for effect.

Well, it didn't matter. As long as the brat didn't fall over and die on him, he could keep as much or as little as he wanted to himself. Koujaku got to his feet, exhaled softly and glanced at Noiz one last time. Noiz was cleaning the blood and dirt from one of his arms, an annoyed pout on his face.

Koujaku turned away before Noiz could catch sight of the grin that had suddenly appeared on his face.

"Call if you need anything."

Noiz didn't reply, but Koujaku wasn't exactly expecting one anyway. He left the bathroom and shut the door behind him, and then he headed back to his bedroom to strip the sheets off the bed. Now that he was out of the bathroom, he could here Beni shouting from the bedroom and he hurried down the hallway to help him.

" _You bastards... stop it!_ " Beni shouted, feathers puffing up as he tried to escape from the rabbit cubes, who had cornered him on the bed and were happily bouncing around and over him with more enthusiasm every time he spoke. When he noticed Koujaku, he tried to right himself and make a more dignified escape attempt, and Koujaku tried not to grin as he scooped his Allmate up and put him on his shoulder.

"Move it, you lot," Koujaku said, and he shooed the Usagimodokis out of the way. When he grabbed the edge of the sheets and pulled, all the cubes went flying off the edge of the bed with a chorus of high-pitched squeaks.

" _Take that!_ " Beni cheered, hopping between Koujaku's neck and shoulder with excitement as the rabbit cubes scattered and rolled around on the floor.

Koujaku gathered up the sheets in his arms and dropped them into the hamper sitting in the corner of the room. They were a damned mess after having Noiz lie all over them, but with a good clean they might be able to be salvaged. He'd have to dig his spare set out of the closet, it was too late to wash these now...

A sudden thump and loud splash came from the bathroom, and Koujaku dropped the sheets mindlessly and hurried back down the hall. Beni lost his balance and fluttered into the air, voicing his displeasure at the shock to Koujaku's back as he hurried away.

Koujaku didn't really pay any attention to his Allmate's anger; if the brat managed to hurt himself even worse... Koujaku clenched his teeth and rounded the corner to the bathroom.

Noiz was sitting in the bathtub with an irritated look on his face, surrounded by three or four of the bottles from the shelf on the wall. There was water splashed on the wall and floor, and Noiz rubbed a few suds out of his eye so he could look at Koujaku. He was looking a little more alert and his wounds seemed to have stopped bleeding, so that was a good sign, at least.

Too bad that Koujaku couldn't say the same for the state of his bathroom.

Noiz kicked at one of the floating bottles and missed. "... slipped."

"Are you sure you're not just here to destroy my home, brat?"

Koujaku stepped into the room, avoiding the puddles on the floor as he went. Noiz was watching him with something akin to suspicion, but Koujaku simply knelt down at the side of the bath and held out his hand.  
"Pass me the black bottle."

"Huh?" Noiz asked.

"Floating by your right knee. The one you tried to kick," Koujaku said. "You've still got blood in your hair."

Noiz hesitated for a few long seconds, during which it felt as if all the air had drained from the room. Koujaku was wondering if he'd overstepped his boundaries when Noiz reached down, grabbed the bottle of shampoo out of the bath and handed it to him.

Koujaku took the bottle from Noiz with a wry smile that only made Noiz scowl harder. He put the bottle down next to the bath and grabbed the bath mat he had rolled up in the corner of the room and put it down to sit on.

"Turn around," Koujaku said as he sat down, crossing his legs. "Try and stay still."

Noiz didn't reply, but he didn't protest either. Koujaku took that as a positive response. He grabbed the bottle again squeezed some of the shampoo into his palm, its smell immediately filling his senses and overtaking the metallic, muddy smell of the bath water.

Noiz squirmed as Koujaku's fingers worked into his hair. Koujaku had to put a fair amount of pressure behind his actions because of the dirt and blood, and the shampoo foam soon turned a sickly mixed shade of red and brown. Wincing, Koujaku dipped his hands into the bath to wash them off.

"... oi."

Noiz turned to look at Koujaku in acknowledgment. The bubbles that had caught on the piercings on the nape of his neck were now running down his skin, following the curve of his spine.  
" What?"

"... how did this happen anyway?"

Noiz scowled. His gaze focused on a spot somewhere over Koujaku's shoulder.

"Lib players."

Koujaku frowned, guilt working its way into his mind. "Not..."

The corners of Noiz's mouth twitched. "If it had been your team, I could've won without breaking a sweat."

"... you little shit," Koujaku muttered. He yanked a particularly stubborn clump of blood out of Noiz's hair, taking several strands of hair with it. Noiz just kept smirking.

"Must've been some new team. Or a small one. Didn't recognise their tag. About six of jumped me while I was tracking Usui."

Koujaku frowned, staring idly over the top of Noiz's head as he worked his fingers through his hair. Noiz was a member of a well-known Rhymer team, a team that any Libber would know at least by proxy. Rhyme and Lib tensions were still high after the fall of Oval Tower, especially since the collapse of the Toue conglomerate meant that the teams could fight for territory in the ruins of Platinum Jail. Noiz had been lucky this time; he'd survived a six-on-one attack with not much more than a few cuts and bruises, but the next time he might not be so lucky. He seemed happier to operate on his own than with his team, but in these times it was a matter of self-preservation to stick with your team if you weren't a no mark.

Noiz suddenly flinched and raised his hands to his face, rubbing rapidly at his eyes. Koujaku realised that some of the shampoo foam must have dripped into his eyes.

"Ah, sorry."

Noiz wiped at his eyes for the final time, and when Koujaku offered him a dry washcloth, he took it. "Are you sure you do this stuff for a living?"

"I can still kick you out," Koujaku said with a snort, and he got up to wash his hands while Noiz rinsed his hair clean. The sleeves of his kimono had gotten a little damp, and he tried to wring them out as Noiz emerged from the bath water and shook his head. Water hit the tiles around the bath, and Koujaku had to sidestep to avoid the spray.

"Stop that," he frowned, grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall. Noiz got to his feet, water running in rivulets down his skin, following the lines of old scars. He stepped out over the edge of the bath and onto the bath mat silently, but he snatched the towel from Koujaku before the other man could touch him.

"I can do it myself."

"Yes, yes," Koujaku said, watching as Noiz dried himself off and dropped the damp towel unceremoniously to the floor. In any case, he seemed to be quickly returning to his old self.

In the times they'd spent together, Koujaku had never really bothered to stop and look at Noiz properly. He hadn't seen the extent of the scars before, the proof of the pain Noiz had never felt but still been marked by forever. They both had their scars, of course. Koujaku had irreversible scars too, but he'd never asked for them. Perhaps it was naive, but he thought that if people had a choice they should try and protect themselves.

"Hey."

Noiz was picking through the ruined remains of his clothing. He glanced over his shoulder at Koujaku as he separated his leggings from his torn pants, and Koujaku took it as a signal to continue.

"Make sure you watch out for yourself."

"... don't want to hear that from you," Noiz muttered, and Koujaku frowned.

This damn ungrateful brat. Well, he guessed it was something he should have expected.

Huffing through his teeth, Koujaku turned his back while Noiz picked through his clothes. He grabbed a spare towel to put down on the wet tiled floor.

No denying the brat definitely knew how to make his life more complicated.

Koujaku kicked the towel around the floor, trying to mop up the excess water, but stopped when he sensed Noiz's eyes on him.

"... oi."

Koujaku got to his feet and uncramped his shoulders and neck. "Hmm?"

Koujaku felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped in surprise; he hadn't expected Noiz to be so close to him. He was going to snap until he saw the heat in Noiz's eyes, and it effectively rendered him speechless. Noiz apparently took his silence as acceptance, and Koujaku let his eyes fall shut on reflex when he felt Noiz's lips press against his own.

Noiz was never shy, never hesitant for long. The moment that Koujaku parted his lips to try to catch Noiz's bottom lip between his teeth, Noiz pulled away with a soft laugh and moved back in to press his mouth against Koujaku's with even more force. Koujaku responded in turn, moaning softly and raising one hand to the back of Noiz's head as he felt his piercings click against his teeth. Noiz groaned, and Koujaku felt his back hit the bathroom wall as Noiz pressed forward.

Noiz's skin was warm and soft under his hands, still damp from the bath. Koujaku could feel the moisture under his fingertips, felt his hand slide across the nape of Noiz's neck, the piercings digging into his palm. Noiz parted their lips again then, flicking his tongue across Koujaku's lips as he pulled away. Koujaku's fought to catch his breath, and he caught sight of Noiz's face as the younger man slid down his body, pushing his kimono off his shoulders as he went.

"Oi," Koujaku muttered, hands slipping back to Noiz's hair. Noiz looked at him blankly, eyes half-closed as his trailed his fingertips over Koujaku's bared skin until they reached the brace on his neck. "Are you... okay?"

"Yes," Noiz said flatly. "Problem?"

"... no," Koujaku replied, lifting his head slowly as Noiz's fingers slid to the back of his neck and undid each of the clasps on his brace. The soft snapping sounds of the metal coming apart made him shiver. "I've got no problem with you breaking into my house..."

Noiz tossed the neck brace to the side, tugged both of Koujaku's gloves off and and ran his tongue over Koujaku's neck, eyes bright with amusement as Koujaku let out a shivery sigh and continued.  
"... leaving a huge damn mess everywhere and getting me completely soaked..."

Noiz glanced up at Koujaku, eyes bright and lips quirked into a grin. Koujaku felt his cheeks burn with heat, and he averted his eyes as Noiz pressed a sucking kiss to his collar bone.

"Shut up, you little shit. You know that's not what I..."

"Heh."

Noiz cut him off and turned his attention to Koujaku's chest; he moved from Koujaku's neck to his navel, lips brushing against the lines of Koujaku's tattoos. He began following them with his tongue then, as if he was trying to taste the ink in Koujaku's skin instead of just feeling the uneven texture against his mouth. He pushed himself against Koujaku's body, his actions just of the other side of rough. A few seconds later, Noiz was sitting comfortably in Koujaku's lap and rocking his hips forward. Koujaku had to bite back a gasp as Noiz ground against him; his cock was hot against Koujaku's skin, even through the material of his kimono, and Noiz's fingers sliding across his exposed chest made him shiver.

Noiz leaned over Koujaku for a moment, worrying his nipples with his teeth, eyes dark as he stared at Koujaku and pulled away.

"Hey, old man."

"... what?" Koujaku asked. His hand slid to the curve of Noiz's ass, fingers squeezing into the soft flesh until Noiz shivered from the pressure.

Pink in the face, Noiz licked his lips and reached for the lower half of Koujaku's kimono.

"... okay," Koujaku replied, squirming away when Noiz poked at his stomach as he reached for the obi around Koujaku's waist. "Stop that!"

Noiz reacted with a soft hum of amusement until Koujaku reached out and grabbed his cock, fingers grasping hard enough to bruise; the pressure made his hips jerk forward so sharply that Koujaku almost lost his balance.

"Oi, oi," Koujaku said softly, "settle down."

"More," Noiz breathed, cheeks flushed as he stared at Koujaku. Koujaku felt his own face flare with heat, and a second later warm fingers were pulling away his underwear and the lower half of his kimono.

Koujaku watched on with half-lidded eyes, trying to ignore the anticipatory heat building in his stomach as Noiz curled one hand around his dick. His attempt at controlling his reactions was poor and short-lived; he moaned as soon as Noiz's hand started moving. Noiz was actually better at this than Koujaku would have guessed. Noiz acted with confidence, touched him with a level of enthusiasm they Koujaku wouldn't have guessed was possible from him, and always moved against him with a hot, fierce hunger that left him breathless.

Noiz leaned over, settling his body between Koujaku's legs with a few easy movements of his hips. He licked his lips to wet them as his hand slid from the base of Koujaku's cock to the tip, lips parting when precome beaded on the slit. Koujaku hissed, and then rolled his eyes when Noiz looked up at him with a smug grin and leaned over to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock.

" _Ah_ ," Koujaku moaned as Noiz's mouth slid down his cock slowly, just once before he pulled back.

Noiz stuck his tongue out, piercing glinting in the afternoon light. "Bitter."

Koujaku grit his teeth; _damn brat_. He was about to open his mouth to reply, but then Noiz's mouth was back on his dick and his retort died on his tongue. He watched as his cock disappeared into Noiz's mouth, and he felt every muscle in his body tense on reflex as Noiz's tongue slid across the underside and swirled around the head. Noiz took a deep breath through his nose and wrapped one hand around the base, gently stroking as he sucked the precome from the head of Koujaku's cock.

Koujaku groaned, hand reaching out to rest on the nape of Noiz's neck to guide him. Noiz's opened his eyes to look up at Koujaku when he felt the pressure of Koujaku's touch. Koujaku swallowed thickly and breathed through parted lips to calm himself. Noiz was good at this, almost too good. He bobbed his head slowly and ran the pad of his thumb against the vein on the underside of Koujaku's erection as he sucked him. Koujaku had to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from coming when Noiz swiped his tongue from his balls to the slit of his cock, the tip of his tongue licking the precome from the tip.

"Stop."

Noiz gave Koujaku's cock one final, slow suck before pulling off with another flick of his tongue, one hand briefly cupping Koujaku's balls before moving away. Koujaku swore softly and tugged sharply on one of the strands of hair resting on the back of his neck; Noiz's head fell back a little, but he didn't even flinch. Of course not.

"You've got no stamina."

Koujaku's eyelid twitched as Noiz sat up, licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Want to bet on that?"

Noiz's lips twitched into a grin and he crawled over Koujaku's lap on his hands and knees. He grabbed Koujaku's dick in his hand and carefully eased himself onto his knees, lowering his hips to brush the head of Koujaku's cock against his hole.

Koujaku realised what Noiz was trying to do and grabbed his hips before he could move any further. Noiz gave him an irritable look but Koujaku simply glared back; he could be stubborn if he needed too, even as stubborn as the brat was.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

Noiz have him a blank look. "What does it look like?"

"Just wait a minute," Koujaku said, trying his best to ignore his own straining cock as he reached up to the bathroom bench blindly and fumbled around for something he could use. His hand closed around a particularly small bottle and he brought it down, frowning lightly as he popped the cap off.

"... no point," Noiz muttered with a shrug, but he didn't try and move away when Koujaku's oil-slicked fingers moved between his legs and pressed inside of him. The barest hint of colour rose to Noiz's cheeks as Koujaku took his time opening him up, moving slowly and carefully as he could stand.

Noiz might have been looking away from him to try and hide his embarrassment, but nothing could hide the reactions of his body. His face got redder as Koujaku's fingers moved faster and deeper inside of him, his breathing got rougher, and precome beaded at the tip of his cock and ran down the shaft. Koujaku felt heat run through his body with every one of Noiz's reactions, but he wouldn't rush. 

Stupid kid, didn't he know he could still get hurt even if he couldn't feel it?

Koujaku was about to move his hand away, figuring that Noiz was ready, but Noiz suddenly leaned forward, pressing himself against Koujaku's body and burying his face against his neck. Koujaku's free hand came to rest around Noiz's waist on reflex, and he felt his own face burning with surprise.

"Hey!"

"'S enough," Noiz whispered. His voice was husky, and his breath was hot on the shell of Koujaku's ear. Noiz moved back a little and grabbed the bottle of oil, pouring some into his hand. Reaching for Koujaku's erection with shaking hands, Noiz slid his free arm around Koujaku's neck for support. Koujaku reached for him in turn, running his hands over his thighs and cupping his ass.

This was good, of course; for all the times that Noiz annoyed him, he had to admit that the brat was sort of... _cute_ when he acted like this. Only a little. But when he couldn't hold back his expressions, when he lost control and forgot to keep himself in check and only remembered pleasure, that was when he was cutest of all.

Noiz's expression changed to one of concentration, face still lightly flushed as he slicked Koujaku's cock with the oil in his palm and then grasped at the base to hold it steady. Koujaku licked his lips, breath uneven as Noiz's fingers slipped over his sensitive skin, and he hummed softly as Noiz guided him to his hole and eased him inside.

Noiz's body was hot and tight around his cock, and the way Noiz shivered and gasped as he felt the pressure inside of him was enough to make Koujaku moan all on its own. A sharp movement of Noiz's hips made Koujaku groan, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Noiz's ass hard enough to bruise. It took Koujaku a few seconds after that to realise that Noiz had taken the whole length of his cock inside; a quick look at Noiz's face and Koujaku decided he looked too damn smug about it, too.

Noiz pressed his erection against Koujaku's belly, precome smearing against the dark ink of Koujaku's tattoos, and the feeling of the cold metal of Noiz's piercings on his heated skin made Koujaku shudder in surprise. He got used to the feeling quickly, but not fast enough to stop Noiz from aiming another smug grin at him. Koujaku licked the sweat from his top lip and rolled his hips upwards once, slowly, until Noiz's eyes fell shut and he bit his lip in response.

"Good?" Koujaku asked, voice husky as Noiz began to rock his hips.

Noiz hummed his approval and nodded, a small smirk playing across his lips as he increased the speed of his movements. "No thanks to you."

"... ugh," Koujaku muttered, rolling his eyes when Noiz stuck his tongue out in reply.

It suited Noiz, Koujaku thought, to be an ungodly mess of contradictions and mixed reactions even at a time like this. Sometimes Noiz would want it all hard and fast, wouldn't care about the consequences of his reckless actions and merely want to feel every snap of Koujaku's hips as best as he could. Other times he'd simply want depth and the overwhelming pressure that came with it, and he'd just grind down onto Koujaku's cock with a desperate sort of hunger that made his limbs tense as he chased climax.

And sometimes -- like this one -- he wanted both, and relied on Koujaku to turn his awkward, desperate movements into something that could send them both over the edge.

Noiz let his head fall onto Koujaku's shoulder as he moved. Koujaku almost stopped moving in surprise, but Noiz pushed down on his dick so sharply that his body had to react; his hips jerked upward and Noiz gasped and still, skin sweat-slicked and muscles tense as if he were on the very edge of climax.

Koujaku chuckled and pressed a lazy, wet kiss to the side of Noiz's neck and lifted his hips with his hands. "Now who has no stamina, brat?"

"Shut up," Noiz scowled, sounding short of breath.

Koujaku chuckled, hands smoothing over Noiz's thighs as the younger man pressed down, taking his cock as deep as he could. Groaning as Noiz began to grind their hips together, Koujaku leaned back against the bathroom wall and let sensation overtake him. Noiz's hands were beginning to move across his body without aim. Koujaku felt unbearably hot with Noiz against him; so much so that sweat was beading on his chest and back, making the friction between their skin disappear.

Groaning, Koujaku mover his hands from Noiz's ass to his shoulders, trying to gently push him away so he could catch his breath, but Noiz clung to him even tighter.

"Hey," Koujaku breathed, face bright red as his hands moved back to Noiz's hips, but Noiz shook his head and kept moving. His pace was getting more erratic, and Koujaku could feel Noiz's body starting to clench down around his cock. Groaning low in his throat, Koujaku submitted to the heat of Noiz's skin, the rough rhythm of their movements, and the hot, slick slide of Noiz's cock against his belly. It didn't take him long after that; he shut his eyes, let sensation crash over him like a wave and came with a sharp gasp, reflexively pulling Noiz against his body as he rode the pleasure out.

He knew Noiz couldn't feel it, but it seemed he'd guessed what had happened from the way Koujaku had reacted anyway. Noiz looked at Koujaku and Koujaku nodded; a second later, Noiz was pulling away and lifting his hips. Koujaku watched as his cock slipped out of Noiz and his come began to run down the insides of the younger man's thighs. Noiz didn't seem to pay this any mind, and merely gave Koujaku a pointed look.

"Not even giving me time to recover," Koujaku said with a small smile, and Noiz rolled his eyes. "Okay brat, just wait a second."

He took a few moments to steady himself and recover from his climax, and then reached for the bottle of oil. Koujaku poured some of the liquid into his hand and uses it to slick the fingers of one of his hands. He smeared the rest across the palm of his other hand.

Noiz looked on somewhat suspiciously, but he didn't complain when Koujaku leaned forward and reached around his body. He hissed a little when Koujaku pushed two fingers inside of him, but when Koujaku began stroking his cock with his free, slick hand, he moaned out loud.

Koujaku barely had to move at all. Noiz was doing it all on his own, both pressing back against his fingers and thrusting into his hand. Koujaku grit his teeth, squeezed the head of Noiz's cock until he could feel the piercings digging into his palm and slid a third finger into his ass, and Noiz tightened around his fingers with a soft moan, come spilling onto Koujaku's bare thigh.

As he caught sight of Noiz's flushed face and relaxed expression, Koujaku decided that the kid was definitely cute like this.

Koujaku let Noiz rest against his chest until he caught his breath, but it wasn't long after the moment that Noiz's breathing evened out that it started growing rough again. Suspiciously so, even.

The little shit was _laughing_.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Koujaku asked. Noiz pulled away, looked him square in the eye and lunged forward before Koujaku could stop him, planting his lips on Koujaku's in a firm kiss. Koujaku was too shocked to respond, and Noiz was still grinning when he pulled away.

"Looks like I won the bet."

"... I can still kick you out. _Still_."

Noiz grinned, and Koujaku sighed, leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

He was wrong, earlier. Noiz may have looked cute, but he was still an insufferable brat.

* * *

After that, they'd both needed a bath. Noiz had taken about five minutes to finish, apparently sick of soaking in the bath after being in there earlier, and he left the bathroom smelling like soap from head to toe. Including his hair, Koujaku noted with some annoyance as he brushed past Noiz and headed into the bathroom himself.

When he quit the bath about a half hour later and headed into his bedroom, he found Noiz asleep on the bare mattress, cocooned in the dirty sheets he'd torn off the bed earlier. His eyes were shut, his hair was still damp, and he was managing to pout despite not being awake. Beni and the Usagimodokis were in sleep mode on the floor next to the bed.

Koujaku sighed and smiled. He climbed onto the other side of the bed slowly to avoid waking Noiz and tossed his bath towel across his lap for lack of anything warmer to cover himself with. Noiz's frown deepened, but he didn't wake up. Koujaku watched him for a second longer and then reached for the packet of cigarettes he kept on the bedside table. He plucked a smoke out of the box, lit it first go and relaxed, breathing deep as he let himself sink into the bare pillows.

He shut his eyes for a moment, letting the boneless feeling of repose spread through his entire body. He felt Noiz shift next to him on the mattress and mindlessly reached out to rustle his hair, but when he opened his eyes he found Noiz staring back at him, expression blank. Koujaku let his hand hover over Noiz's head for a few more seconds before pulling it back like he'd been burned.

"Aaah..."

"Don't do stuff like that, old man," Noiz said, averting his gaze. "It's weird."

While Noiz was distracted, Koujaku took the chance to look Noiz over. He was still bruised of course, but he couldn't see any new blood or open wounds on his head, nor any fresh blood stains on the sheets. 

Koujaku raised his cigarette back to his lips. That was good.

When his eyes reached Noiz's face again, he noticed the slight tint of pink on Noiz's cheeks and arched his brow.

Noiz scowled, and the colour in his cheeks got even more noticeable. "Thought I told you not to do stuff like that."

Koujaku grinned and reached out to ruffle Noiz's hair again. This time he didn't hesitate. His grin only got broader when Noiz glared daggers at him and sat up to steal one of his cigarettes. And as Noiz stuck the smoke between his lips, lit it and blew a mouthful of smoke towards the open window with a distant, peaceful look, Koujaku wondered if he hadn't been right about Noiz being cute in the first place.


End file.
